Shi Ting Japanese Restaurant
by LoveIsAHell
Summary: Hidan opens Restaurant! WOOT! T rated for language! Some hints of KakuxHid Chptr 4 up
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! LovingSora showed me a funny pic : "Fu King Chinese" and we both thought.... THE MANAGER OF THE RESTAURANT MUST BE HIDAN!!!!  
So................... I'll write a fan fic about how Hidan opens it own restaurant called "Shi Ting Japanese".... x) I warn you it can get hilarious!**

One day when Deidara almost blew up the kitchen Hidan ran inside the Akatsuki base really happy and a huge smile was planted on his face. "I'm gonna fucking start a fucking Japanese restaurant!!!" he yelled out.  
"And what are you going to call it? Fu King japanese?" Kakuzu sweat dropped, Hidan death-glared him and just ignored it "No, I'm going to call it Shi Ting Japanese...." he answered. Kisame spit out his soup, Itachi bounced his head on the table, The oh so mighty Leader (Pein: no no and NO! me: damn, it's still not enough that I call you oh so mighty for you to get over it that I blew up the base....) twitched, Deidara blew up the kitchen, Tobi just jumped around, Kakuzu ripped a dollar and started cry about it, Sasori turned around in his grave, Zetsu chocked, Konan let all of her origami's fall (A/N: did I forget someone? Dun think so...). Kakuzu coughed "it's almost the same..." he announced. "Don't fucking like it,,, don't fucking say it" Hidan growled and stormed out of the room pissed. "One day, I'll get that bastard Kakuzu" he thought punching a pillow.

**I know this chapter is short... Rewiev???  
**


	2. Chapter 2: the bet

**Hi guys! Answer to Justagirl: the pillow is…. OMG!! PINK!!!!!!!! X.X yes, the pillow is pink…  
Thanks to:  
Justagirl  
LovingSora **

"Grumble, that fucking bastard!! I'll show him! I'll get so much money on my business that he'll have to admit that I'm fucking great!" Hidan swore in his head. "Hey, pansy shit-head" Hidan turned around to see Kakuzu standing against the door and smirking. "Let's make a deal," Kakuzu kept talking while he was approaching Hidan, who still sat on the bed and looked like he would kill Kakuzu for the ridiculous nickname. "If you'll earn at least 10 million yen in a year, then I'll stop being so shitty to you. But if you'll fail, then…" an evil grin crept on Kakuzu's face "then what?" Hidan asked annoyed, he knew that the grin on Kakuzu's face couldn't tell anything good. "Then, you'll have to wear that _French maid _costume, that I gave you for New Year's eve, for a month _and_ be only in our room" Kakuzu chuckled. Hidan punched Kakuzu in the face "you have a fucking deal." (A/N: don't ask me, it's a manner how Hidan makes deals. Yes, he punches people in the face… No, we never made a deal)

_At the meeting_  
"So, Hidan, you want to start a restaurant, right? Do you even _have_ a place where to start the business?" The leader asked.  
Hidan blushed deep red, because he thought that no one would accept that he wanted to have a restaurant, he didn't search for a place. Kakuzu sniffled "the blush says it all, now I really can't wait for this year to end." (A/N: Girls only, I thought If I'd bring some shounen ai in this story, then it would be more exciting!)  
"I haven't thought of it yet, but I know that just outside the country of stone there's a house where no one lives _and_ there pass at least 80 people a day" Hidan smirked while his blush got away with the speed of light (A/N: I specially for you studied my physics, speed of light: 2 990 793 km/sec)  
Kakuzu growled "No way I'm gonna let this pansy shit-head win!" he thought in his head. "And are you sure that the people passing by will come to your resto? I mean, the name will scare them away, and, oh, one more thing, we are _missing nin's_, how will you fix _that?_" hah, beat that, Kakuzu thought, he could already smell the scent of victory. (A/N: well, would you look at _this_, my name resembles at victory :D)  
"I have that already under control, no one particularly knows me, so if I'll be without the head-protector, no one will recognize me" Hidan smirked at his great plan.  
"And the name, un?" Deidara (fan girlish squeals and screams come out of nowhere) asked, preferring staying on Kakuzu's side.  
"… I don't think they'll ever think about the name" Hidan growled while making an I‑am‑an‑angry‑Naruto‑face.  
"You're stupid to think that no one will see the 'shi' part of your restoraunt. Have you forgotten your Japanese, or something?! Shi means death in Japanese! No one will want to eat in a place like that!" Konan yelled at Hidan to hit some sanity in him. (A/N: won't work Konan, I tried that already a long time ago)  
"geez, they will be too hungry to look at the name" Hidan scowled. "And I don't care! I know they'll eat there and they'll like it! And I'll win Kakuzu's bet!" with that he stormed out of the meeting room searching for a random rodent (human) to sacrifice.

**Phew , too tired, stay tuned for next chapter! Reviews= welcomed**


	3. Chapter 3: Yeeha!

**Yooooo!!!!!!! I feel so happy! This story got really populair!  
To Lovingsora: you'll see –evil grin-  
To DemonFromHell: well ok =D**

Kisame looked uncomfortable at the left house. The door was rotten, the windows were broken, the floor cracked like crazy, there was no electricity _and _everywhere were cockroaches running. His left eye twitched. "ne, is this really the place Hidan was talking about? It sure doesn't look like a nice place" Kisame shivered. (Next part specially DemonFromHell) Itachi (Fan girlish squeals and screams come out of nowhere, some fan girls get too hysteric and run up to Itachi. Some faints and nosebleeds were able to be seen) just raised his eyebrow "Doesn't seem so bad…" was all what he had to say.  
Kisame's jaw dropped open, his eyes were looking like they would explode and his blue tan was gone.  
Deidara looked at the place like it was the house of 1001 Arabian horrors (A/N: Arabian people in the dark ages were extremely good in having nightmares. You can even find a book: 1001 Arabian Nightmares). "Hey, where's Haru, un?" (A/N: -SQUEAL-) Deidara asked.  
"Wasn't she going to get her revenge on Sasuke?" Kisame asked. Deidara shrugged, that's right.  
Hidan yawned "that's not the real place" he said bored. Placing two fingers up to his mouth he formed with his lips a smile "release" he commanded.  
With an enormous speed the house looked much better. The windows had an old Japanese design, the floor was painted in dark red and on the walls were hanging large carpets with tigers artistically painted on them. The door was really huge and there were old wise words carved in it in old Chinese kana.  
Kisame's jaw dropped for the second time. The place was just amazing!  
"I just had to look for it so no one would take it" Hidan smiled. As he slowly went in he never knew that someone was quietly following him. When he was far out of sight, Hidan stopped and put his hands on his chest thinking how to earn that much money. Two strong arms crept around his waist and pulled him closer to something hard, it felt like a chest. "Nice job with the house, but you'll have to get much money in such a little time. You have time until February, remember?" Kakuzu sniffled feeling that his partner got a little tense when he felt the hands around him. Hidan looked up to face Kakuzu "shit-head, I'll earn so much fucking money that you'll think you're poor" he grinned when he saw Kakuzu's expression. "We'll see" Kakuzu chuckled as he kissed Hidan's cheek, then he let him go and went away.  
Hidan stood in the middle of the room blushing deep red. "Jashiin damn that pervert!" he thought, but deep inside he knew that he, himself was enjoying that.

_Some months later_  
The restaurant had an enormous number of visitors. The business was going that well that Hidan had to take Konan for work, otherwise he wouldn't ever do that.  
Hidan counted the money from his POS. 1 thousand yen, he counted. "We're open already 4 months and _that's_ all what I've earned. Damn that bills!" Hidan thought. If the bills wouldn't exist then he would already win the bet. Kakuzu smirked at the look of his partners face. "Soon enough, now I have to wait a little, I have to let him suffer." He thought.  
While he was passing Hidan by, Kakuzu had a hard time to stop himself from grabbing Hidan's ass. (A/N: -cough- pervert -cough-)  
Hidan stopped money into his pink piggy bank (A: -dies from laughing-), now his money was at least safe from Kakuzu, Kakuzu's tentacles were too big to get through the pink piggy bank hole. The door bell ringed as a new customer came in. "RAMEN, DATTEBAYO!" a noisy blonde guy with whiskers on his face yelled excited before he got hit by the pink haired girl. "The Konoha ninja's!" Hidan screamed in his head as he tried to stay calm and smile. He slowly gave them to sit and gave them the menu's. Thank god that Kakuzu said that Hidan better colored his hair black and put in some green contacts for the security. Hidan caught the fan girlish look from the pink haired girl. When their eyes met, in her eyes were two hearts _carved_. "Would you like to have something?" he asked staying polite. The pink haired girl squealed and looked away from him. A giant (I mean it! _Giant)_ sweat-drop hang above his head.  
The white-haired man cleared his throat, "We would like to have 3 bowls of ramen with pork chops" he said.  
_after a while when the Konoha shinobi's and a kunoichi were ready with their food.  
_"Thank god they're gone" Hidan thought as he slapped his forehead. He looked curiously at the table where they sat at. A grin crept up his face "Ha! Those suckers! They paid more than they had to!" he thought as he counted the money. Now his good temper wasn't possible to be broken!

**Ok. I got _tired_. Reviews are still welcome =D.**


	4. Chapter 4 a slight hint of Kakuhid

**YAAY GUYS!! I'VE GOT A PIGGY BANK FOR X-MAS!!_ No_ it wasn't pink x) thanks to everyone who reviewed me. I LUVS YOU GUYS! But apparently there were no questions… so I can't answer to any questions this time. Oh, and for people who were wondering why I was taking revenge on Sasuke, he took LovingSora back to Konoha!! **

The Shi Ting Japanese restaurant was doing extremely well, the customers came in and out of the restaurant, but as every place, Shi Ting Japanese had its own misery time. It was almost Christmas and no one went outside for missions or to go for a walk. Everyone was just too busy.  
"Meuuuh! Why isn't anyone here?" Hidan whined. Like this he couldn't ever win the bet. "It's Christmas, you dumbass." I growled (A/N: dun worry, I'm not for long).  
Kakuzu was smirking beneath his mask, now he was sure about his victory, soon he'll be alone with Hidan in French Maid suit in his room and then he'll, no he may not think about it, that brings bad luck. He stood up and went to Hidan and looked down at him. Slowly he bent down to him "come with me" he whispered in Hidan's ear.  
Hidan blushed, he knew what Kakuzu wanted, and he knew that he, himself wanted that too. Without hesitating he stood up and followed Kakuzu to his office (A/N: Kakuzu is the manager). After closing quietly the door, Kakuzu turned around to face Hidan. He threw his mask off and approached his white-haired-partner with a smirk on his face. "Hidan-chan, I can see you got a little less self confident, but don't worry, I'll give you your self confidence back." And with that Kakuzu placed Hidan's face in his hands and softly, like he was afraid that he'll hurt his partner, he planted a kiss on Hidan's lips. The kiss became slowly more passionate and more lustful.  
Hidan threw his hands around Kakuzu's neck to deepen the kiss and started nibbling on Kakuzu's lower lip while licking all over it, begging for entrance. Kakuzu smirked, he got his bitch wanting him.  
He wanted to let Hidan suffer more, they weren't ready to this _yet_. He pulled away to look at his partner blushing, then he just caressed Hidan's cheek with his hand. "Sorry Hidan-chan, not yet, not yet" and with that Kakuzu left, leaving Hidan all alone in the room a bit dazed.  
"God damn you, Kakuzu!" Hidan thought. Now that he really wanted him, he couldn't get him. "Heh, I'll win the bet and then _I_'ll be the seme." Hidan smirked at the thought and left the room too to go and sit at the counter.

**-drool- …. …. … .. … … … OH! WHAt?! Oh yeah, sorry ****J****. –wipes drool away- I kinda got into Yaoi, and I don't know why, my favorite is KakuHid.  
Reviews? Tell me what you thought!! OOps this one was short  
**


End file.
